Edhwen: Estela En'palurin
by Neko Oni and Katya Motou
Summary: {CO-AUTHORED by Katya Motou and Neko Oni} The Quest has failed and Sauron has taken the throne of Middle-Earth. Years later, amidst the destruction, an elf and an heir join together on a new quest...{Yami and Yugi-centric}
1. Default Chapter

**Edhwen****: Estela En'palurin**

(Elvish for "Elven Light: The World's Hope")

Katya: Hello, minna-san! 

Oni: Hey! 

Yami: Katya Motou and Neko Oni have teamed up to bring you a never-before-seen (or done) fic! 

Katya: Oni and I figured we'd do our own LOTR/YGO crossover that incorporates both stories. 

Yami: *dryly* Oni gets to be a half orc...very fitting... 

Oni: HEY! .  

Yugi: *giggles* and Katya gets to be a slave girl 

Katya: *shrugs* I'm handling the Yugi and Yami scenes 

Oni: And I get to do the blood and gore! Whee!! ^_____^

Katya: --and _I'm_ going to edit Oni's work so you lovely readers don't get squicked out too much. 

Oni: *pouts* no blood and gore? *sniffles* 

All: *sweatdrop*

Oni: *grumbles* you people have no taste... 

Katya: *ignores Oni* at any rate...this is YAOI! Lovely sweet angstiness between our favorite Yami and Hikari *grins and motions to Yugi and Yami* and no sex *looks sternly at Oni* 

Oni: *glowers* what's the point if there's no sex? 

All: *anime fall*

Katya: At any rate, I hope you all understand what's going on. If not, we'll explain the characters and such next chapter. We are trying our best to make our self-insertions as real as possible and not Mary-Sue (or Mary-Screw, as I call it) them to hell. So bear with us. 

**Some things to know**:

-Yami and Yugi are separate people.

-Katya and Oni are BASED ON us. 

-There is no link between Yami and Hikari. All Yami-Hikari pairs are separate people.

-This story takes place as an **alternate ending to "The Return of the King," where Sauron has won and has taken over Middle-Earth.**

-And, obviously, neither Oni nor I own _Yu-Gi-Oh!, or _Lord of the Rings_._

Thank you, and enjoy!

'Thoughts'  ~*~*~Change of scene~*~*~  "Speech"  _Different language _

======

_Prologue_

Yugi felt the air leave him in one breath as he was tossed carelessly to the floor. He curled up in a ball, gasping for air and attempting to shield himself from the blows he knew would come.

His captor glared down at him with a sneer on her face before lifting him once more and tossing him to the far corner of the room, where he lay in a crumpled heap.

Oni glared at the orcs behind her and snarled, "You had your fun with the brat. Now, get back to work, you filth, or Lord Sauron will hear of your laziness."

Muttering, the orcs glared at their superior before shuffling off. Oni sent one last glare into the dark room before slamming the door shut.

As if it was a signal, the other two occupants of the room moved to the tiny Elf on the floor. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee looked over their comrade worriedly as they surveyed the damage done.

"They got him good this time, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered. "I don't think he'll be able to stand another one of their 'games'."

Frodo looked down sadly at the bruises and lacerations covering the pale skin, brushing Yugi's hair out of his face. "I don't think so, either, Sam...but they have to keep him alive. You know that." He sighed. "I think they'll let him heal a bit this time. Elves do heal quickly. Unfortunately for him," he added bitterly.

Sam shot his friend a look. "You're not doing so good yourself, Mr. Frodo," he admonished. "I don't think you've got the strength to take anymore, either."

"I'm fine, Sam," was the monotonous answer.

At that moment, Yugi let out a hacking cough and struggled to sit up. Sam caught him before he fell and leaned the small, spiky-haired elf on him. "You rest, little Yugi," he said softly, "no need killin' yourself trying to get up after all that."

Dull violet eyes blinked several times as it took him a moment to register who had spoken. "Sam," he rasped hoarsely, "will it ever end?"

Tears filled the large hobbit's eyes as he rocked the small elf a bit. "I don't know, little Yugi. I don't know."

Frodo crawled over to the small bucket that contained their water for the day and brought it over to the other two. His arms, weak with starvation, couldn't pick it up, so he settled for pushing it. He held the bucket up to Yugi's parched lips, allowing the boy to drink what he wanted.

Yugi murmured, "_Hannon lle_ (thank you)," and frowned slightly when Frodo didn't take any for himself. Frodo cracked a small smile at his companion's expression, saying, "I'm not thirsty, _Ai-Me'a _(Little Light)." _Ai-Me'a was his nickname for Yugi. _

At that moment, Merik came into the room, swearing to himself. "That stupid, lazy...why can't she do her own duties?"  Spotting Frodo with the bucket, he growled and stomped over to him, knocking the bucket out of his hands and spilling the precious liquid over the floor.

"Did I give you permission to drink that?!" he snarled at him.

Frodo gulped. Merik was in one of his moods, and that meant pain.

"Answer me, you pathetic excuse for a Halfling!" He kicked him in the groin, causing Frodo to double up in pain.

When Frodo remained silent, he roared and began beating him, not holding his strength back. Yugi and Sam watched in horror.

"_N'uma_," Yugi whimpered in Elvish. "_N'uma..._tampa___! Tampa! Mankoi? N'uma..."_

Merik glared at the elf, stopping his assault on the small hobbit. "What the hell are you saying, brat? You want me to hurt YOU instead?"

Yugi whimpered softly in response. Merik growled, dropping Frodo unceremoniously on the floor and stalked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Yugi and Sam rushed over to their fallen friend.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered in a choked voice, cradling him in his arms. He knew his friend was badly hurt. "Mr. Frodo...are you alright?"

"Oh, Sam..." Frodo wheezed, "He...he really got me..."

Yugi took one of Frodo's hands in his own. "_Amin__ hiraetha," he whispered, tears glittering in his amethyst eyes, "I'm so sorry."_

Frodo managed a smile, "Don't be, _mellonamin__." He groaned. "The water…it's gone…"_

Sam looked behind him at the overturned pail. "Not quite, Mr. Frodo. There...there's still a sip or two left."

Frodo looked at Yugi. "_Tyalie...Yugi...lift up the loose stone, will you?"_

Puzzled, Yugi did as he was told, crawling over to the corner and pushing aside the large stone that wasn't fixed to the floor.

"Take out my sword, _Ai-Me'a._"

Yugi blinked. Frodo had a sword? But he did as he was told, hunting through the few artifacts they'd saved from being taken. Finding a small sword in a lovely sheath, he removed it and, crawling back to Frodo and Sam, attempted to hand it to Frodo.

Frodo shook his head. "_N'uma...that is not for me, anymore..." he took a breath. "Yugi...I don't have much time left."_

Sam shook his head vigorously, a tear making a way down his cheek. "Don't say that, Mr. Frodo. You'll be all right."

Frodo laughed weakly, but it turned into a cough. "Sam...you and I both know that I couldn't have withstood any of them again."

Sam's only reply was a choked sound. Yugi felt paralyzed. Frodo? Dying? It couldn't happen...

Frodo turned his attention to Yugi, who was staring at him with tear-filled, wide violet eyes. "Yugi, I want you to have my sword." Sam drew in a breath, surprised. "Its name is Sting. It'll warn you when orcs are near by glowing blue. Use it well."

"B-but," Yugi protested, choking on a sob, "I'm not leaving...and you're going to be okay..."

Frodo merely smiled at Yugi. "Stay strong, _Eldhwen_. I'll watch over you and Sam."

Yugi sniffled, tears making clean tracks through the dirt and grime on his face. "_Lle__ vesta?"_

"_Uma._ Yes. I promise."

Yugi took the sword in trembling hands.

"Sam...my dear Sam..." Frodo never got to finish.

Sam cradled the body of his greatest friend to him, crying softly. Yugi couldn't look at them, so he looked at the sword, tears splashing onto the hilt.

A slave girl opened the door, balancing a few slices of bread in one hand, stopping when she saw the three.

"Dead, is he?" she asked softly, coming over to them.

A nod from Sam and a sob from Yugi were her only answers.

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I...I guess I should inform...Lady Oni..."

"Oni is no _Lady_," snarled Sam, causing the girl to jump. 

Nodding her head, she said in a furtive whisper, "I-I know, but...we have to..." Clearing her throat, she placed the pieces of bread in front of them, as well as a small cask of water. "I...I heard about the water..."

Yugi looked at her. "Thank you," he choked out.

The girl nodded, looking sadly at Frodo. She clasped Yugi's hand and said, "I'm so sorry. I knew you liked him."

Yugi merely nodded.

Oni barged in once again, glaring at them. "What is this, a royal council?"

Yugi flinched, Sam glared, and the girl almost fell over. Turning she bowed respectfully. "Fr—ah, the little hobbit...he died, ma'am."

Oni looked at Frodo and frowned. "Merik couldn't have hit him that hard..." Catching a dubious look from the slave girl, she sent her out the door with a kick. "Stop wasting your time trying to make friends, _slave_," she spat. "Get back to work or I'll do to YOU what Merik did to him."

Jumping slightly, the girl complied, rushing out the door.

~*~*~

Katya winced as she sat up; scrubbing floors was not a good thing for her back. She bit her lip and continued her task, dipping the scrub-brush into the now-dirty water and slopping some soap onto the ground, pushing the brush back and forth. Dip, slop, brush. Rinse and repeat.

'Frodo died,' she thought to herself sadly. 'I can't believe he died...they went too far; they always do and they don't care.'

She slowed her pace as voices rounded the corner near her.

"Why won't Oni just let us have our way with the little brat? Wha's so special about him?"

'Orcs,' she thought with disgust and fear. 'I hate orcs...' She was deathly afraid of the vile creatures. '...They're talking about the little one! Yugi!' Her brain finally registered the orc's question.

"Be_cause_, you maggot, He wants him kept alive. He's got some power that Lord Sauron needs an' he won't settle for havin' the runt dead."

"But I just wanted a _bite_," whined the first. "He don't need his fingers."

Katya shuddered. Orcs and their lust for blood. It was so disgusting.

"Well, apparen'ly Lord Sauron thinks 'e does."

"You stupid maggot! Lord Sauron wants the brat for that Elven power he's got inside o' him. THEN he'll let us have our way with 'im."

"I can get 'is fingers then?"

"Yeah. Now BACK TA WORK!"

Grumbles and curses followed this statement and the orcs split up. Katya hurriedly got back to her work.

One of the orcs rounded the corner and saw her. "Oy! You! Slave-girl!" he growled.

Katya jumped and looked up at him. "You 'eard anything?"

She had to force her mouth to move. "N-nothing," she squeaked.

"Good," he snarled, stomping across the hallway, leaving dirt and slime on the floor she had just washed.

Shuddering, Katya got back to her work. 'Yugi's in trouble when Sauron finishes with him,' she thought. 'His power will grow if he gets what he wants.' Her hands tightened on her brush. 'I don't think so. I'll kill myself if I'll let him spread his disgusting power to the rest of the world.'

~*~*~

Late that night, Katya crept up to Oni's room, which was where Frodo, Sam and Yugi had been locked away. Apparently they had needed special guarding.

'Guarding, indeed,' she thought bitterly as she looked around for signs of the fearsome half-girl, half-Uruk-Hai. Rumor was that Oni had been Saruman's first breeding experiment and it had gone wrong. She had gotten all of the orc instincts but retained most of her humanity. Therefore she had been Saruman's apprentice and then cast out when she tried to stab him in his sleep.

As far as Katya knew, she hated Oni just as much as she hated elves, and feared her just as much as she feared orcs. However, this wouldn't stop her tonight.

Creeping into Oni's chambers, she allowed a smirk to fleetingly cross her face when she saw that Oni wasn't there. 'Probably getting herself drunk,' she surmised.

Gently, she shook Yugi awake. "Yugi," she whispered. "We need to get you out."

Her whispering wasn't quiet enough, for Sam awoke too. "Wuzzat? Yugi's leavin'?"

Yugi looked up at her with frightened eyes. "Why?"

"Because I heard...Lord Sauron is going to use you for some sort of power that you have and then he's gonna let the orcs have you."

Yugi's eyes grew wide in fear and he whimpered. "N-not orcs..."

Sam stared. "You're sure?"

Katya nodded. "That's why I wanted to get him out tonight."

Yugi's eyes grew wider. "Escape? But what about Sam?"

Sam ruffled Yugi's hair, putting on a brave face. "You don't worry about me, little Yugi," he said. "You just go."

"Alone, though? I...I can't," he stammered.

"I'm coming with you," Katya hissed softly. "Now hurry."

Sam looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

In response, Katya held out her hand, showing Sam three rings. "Because I don't want Sauron's power to grow any more than you do."

Sam gaped. "The three Elven rings? How'd you..."

"It wasn't guarded."

"But that'll cut the Dark Lord's power in half!"

Katya nodded. "Hurry, Yugi."

Yugi ran to the corner, grabbed Sting from its hiding place and picked up the bread he hadn't finished from dinner.

"Yugi," Sam called out softly. Yugi looked at him. "Go to the Shire. There's a movement there that'll help you leave Middle-Earth. And...and tell Rosie that I'm sorry and I love her."

Yugi blinked but nodded, hugging Sam. "_Namaarie, Sam."_

"Good luck, Yugi."

Katya slipped a collar with a chain around his neck and loosely tied his hands together. When Yugi looked at her with a frightened expression, she answered, "It'll look suspicious otherwise."

With that, they walked out the door, trying their best not to look guilty.

"Bye, little Yugi," Sam whispered to the dark. "You better make it, you hear? You better make it."

======

Katya: Well? How was it? I hope I didn't Mary-Screw myself...and if I did, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Oni: *huffs* I didn't like it. Not enough blood.

All: -_-;;;;

Yami: Where am _I_ in this story?!

Katya and Oni: Later.

Yami: *grumbles* they never tell me anything.

Katya: By the way…I'm sure you're all wondering about the Elvish that we used…so here's a little mini-glossary:

_Ai-Me'a_ – little light

_Amin__ Hiraetha – I'm sorry_

_Eldhwen_ – Elven Light

_Hannon lle_ – Thank you

_Lle__ vesta? – You promise?_

_Mankoi__? – Why?_

_Mellonamin_ – my friend

_Namaarie_ – farewell

_N'uma_ – no

_Tampa_ – stop

_Tyalie_ – Game (Since _Yuugi_ means 'Game' or 'play' in Japanese...I thought it would be cute lol)

_Uma_ - Yes

I'll give the glossary every chapter that I write (since Oni doesn't use Elvish in her chapters).

Yugi; *flashes a cute smile* Please read and review! And please tell Oni not to write too much blood for the next chapter!


	2. chapter one

Sorry for the way uber long lack of an update. That one's totally my fault, Tho not many of you out there are reading this story. But a huge thank you to our lovely reviewers!

NOTES: Katya has her characters speaking in Elvish, but I use the Black Speech of Mordor, aka Orcish. But instead of giving you the translations as she does at the end of the story, I just throw them in parenthesis ( ) next to the word. Makes it easier for you and me, ne? .

WARNINGS: violence, language, and yaoi (boi x boi).  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stands for the entire fic. Neither I nor Katya own Lord of The rings or Yugioh.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Get going, you scum! Or I'll feed you to Sauron myself," snarled the captain as he glared on one of his soldiers, who was traveling much too slowly. "Move!"  
  
The black, festering heart of Mordor was teeming with thousands upon thousands of Orcs, a fair portion of Sauron's army. Their dirt- and blood- smeared armor clanked as they trudged along, with putrid breath, rusty weapons, and the occasional grunt or swear. They poured over the desolate rocks, scrambling up the mountainside, running through the tunnels, with many scouring the air on dragon back. The ground rumbled with their constant marching, seeming to tremble each time one of the rank, disgusting feet came thundering down.  
  
Even as they continued their scrimmage, lashing the already-dead ground with crushing strides, more poured out of Mordor's stronghold, shaking its rotting foundations. Malik observed the growling, drooling, stinking creatures passing in the hallway from the corner of his grungy, quiet little room. At least it was free from the stench of Orc, for the time being.  
  
Cracked clay pots and dented metal dishes jangled with the passing of Sauron's monstrous army, and Malik, the youngest of the Ishtar twins, turned his attention back to his hard cheese and dried bread. "All this shit over two little runaway slaves?" he sneered.  
  
"Don't be stupid; that little runt is the son of Galadriel, and the look- alike of Yami," Bakura growled, fastening the leather strap on his pack and double-checking his weapons.  
  
"Exactly. Who cares? He's the 'Elven Light'. Oooh, so terrifying," Malik mocked after swallowing. "He may look like Yami, but he's NOT Aragorn's brat. And the girl? Hmph. She's just another whore from Rohan."  
  
Malik's meal was suddenly out of his hand and pinned against the crumbling stone wall by a small, sharp dagger. His slightly larger brother, Merik, smirked as he uncurled from his place amongst the shadows across the room, pulled the dagger out of the wall, and bit into the bitter, dry bread and stale cheese.  
  
Malik would have been surprised, even scared, if he wasn't used to it. He had grown up in Mordor, after all. He merely glared at his twin, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wooden bench, one leg tucked up under him.  
  
Bakura the Black, an ex-apprentice of Saruman, let out a sharp bark of laughter. To the untrained eye, the younger of the blonde twins appeared to be perfectly relaxed, but he'd seen the boy tensing. He was terrified of his own brother. Bakura snickered, even more amused at Malik's glare, and reached out as the elder Ishtar walked by, ripping off a small hunk of bread. Merik retaliated in the blink of an eye with the slash of one of his daggers across the back of his hand; however, Bakura already had his prize.  
  
Merik growled and settled back into his corner, holding the dagger with the bread and cheese up to his mouth and biting into it. Bakura sent him a triumphant smirk before using the hunk of bread to sop up some of the blood seeping from the gash, then popped the morsel into his mouth while some of his blood dribbled onto the stained dirt floor, causing the younger Ishtar to wrinkle his nose in disgust and turn away. Bakura grinned; he loved to get on the younger blonde's nerves.  
  
Malik ignored Bakura, starting to relax a bit, shrugging deeper into his traveling cloak. He pulled his other leg up onto the bench, thinking he'd gotten the better of Bakura, when the silver-haired demon spoke again. "How retarded can you get? Capture that brat, make the people think you've got the heir to Gondor, and you crush their hope, their unity, their desire for resistance. Crush them, and it's that much easier to flush Yami out."  
  
"What do you care what Sauron wants them for?" Malik shifted uncomfortably, but met Bakura's murderous dark stare with his own pale violet one.  
  
Bakura dropped his pack, racing over and wrapping his hands around Malik's throat, and the boy's eyes widened in terror as he let out a faint choking noise. Merik's attention turned from his stolen meal to his brother, watching half in amusement and half in anger. One hand went into his cloak, ready to send a thin, sharp knife into the back of Bakura's neck.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about Sauron, Saruman, or their slaves. I answer to no one but me, and I have my own agenda. All I want is Yami, and now I can use Sauron's shit to help me." Bakura's voice was calm and deadly low, his tight hold on Malik gradually loosening; the tanned boy pushed himself back into the wall, biting his lip and trying to glare, though his eyes were wide with terror. Bruises in the shape of fingerprints were already starting to form around his neck.  
  
Bakura reached up with one hand and touched Malik's cheek, ignoring his flinch, his thumb gently stroking the soft, caramel skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying it while Malik relaxed a little. At least, he stopped trembling. He knew the young Ishtar very well, knew every crevice and curve of his body; he'd slept with him many a time.

Malik slowly relaxed under the gentle touch, leaning slightly into Bakura's calloused hand. He feared this young demon, yet he craved the gentle touch, any gentle touch. It didn't matter from whom he received it. Gentleness and kindness were rare; indeed, hardly ever seen in Mordor or Isengard, and the young blonde craved it like an addict craved his opium. He didn't care if they came from his brother, the half breed, or this nefarious cut-throat scoundrel.

Seeing Malik was submitting to him, and wanting to have a little 'fun' before setting out after the little runaway elf and the human girl, Bakura let his hand slowly trail down the boy's sleek neck, caressing it with the lightest of touches. He enjoyed the tan one's quick, shuddering breath as he lowered his head, ready to ravage the boy raw.

The younger Ishtar lifted his head up, his full lips slightly open, waiting for – "Master Bakura! The Fell lord sends word that Sarch (grave) is ready." A human slave had come in and thrown herself on the floor in front of the Ishtars and the sorcerer.

Bakura snarled in annoyance, whirling around and grabbing his packs as he passed the table. "Any other time, that ass is slower than an Orc pondering the time of day." He cursed, and towered over the girl. "Tell Seto to take that bat-winged lizard to the northwest tower." He curled his upper lip then kicked the girl soundly before dumping his packs on her. "And take those with you." With that, he placed one foot on her back, digging his heel in as he stepped over her and into the now empty hall, the slave following quickly on his heels.

Malik laughed at Bakura then stuck out his foot, tripping the slave as she left. Merik snorted, then nearly gagged as the last, huge chunk of bread he'd wedged into his mouth nearly caught in his throat. Thumping his fist on his chest, eyes watering, he hacked until the chewed, saliva-coated glop fell into his hand. Quickly catching his breath, he carelessly flung the disgusting glob onto the cracked wall, and then proceeded to wipe his hand on his torn and blood-stained pants.

Merik snarled, about to choke his younger brother, who was laughing at him, when his Uruk-hai ears noticed that the ever-beating drums of Mordor had stopped. He cursed, "The armies have moved out. The Black Gate will be closing soon. We should have left already."

"Who gives a rat's ass? There's no way those two brats could have slipped through the damn Gate. They went the back way, through Shelob's lair." Oni yawned and stretched her limbs.

"You! You fucking bitch, this is all your fault. That spiky-haired runt was under your watch. You let him get away!" Merik snarled and lunged under the bench, two of his long, lean fingers digging into Oni's shoulder wound. He pulled, widening the tear in the flesh and causing fresh blood to ooze down her chest and arm, dripping onto the floor. Oni snarled in pain and anger. In retaliation, she swiftly sunk her teeth into his wrist, growling and tugging as she ripped at the skin. Merik's face scrunched up, and he fisted his free hand in her copper hair and yanked viciously, pulling her out from under the bench.

"Enough! You two filthy half-breeds stay here and tear each other's throats out. Meanwhile, I'm setting off before the Black Gate's fully closed." Malik stood and shouldered his pack, pulling his brown traveling cloak tightly about him and slinging his quiver full of arrows and bow upon his back.

Merik looked dangerously at his brother. If he hadn't had Oni pinned, he would have lunged at him. Oni growled, reluctantly moving her bloody lips and teeth from Merik's wrist to snarl at Malik. "I already told your stupid ass that they would have gone the back way."

Malik sneered. "Yeah, right. I suppose they'll stop for a spot of tea with Shelob, then go through the Dead Marshes!" He mocked. Oni growled and suddenly sprang for the youngest Ishtar's throat, forgetting the hold Merik had on her hair. She yelped in pain and fell backwards, cursing loudly at her captor. Laughing, Merik released her, then brought his injured wrist up to his mouth, sucking on his blood.

Merik, wrist still in his mouth, looked slyly at his brother then started for the door. Malik hesitated, looking warily at Oni, then followed his half-brother. Once Malik was within reach, Merik whirled around, slamming Malik into the wall and painfully grasping his chin. "Ever call me a half breed again, and I'll carve your tongue out and feet it to the Wargs." Smirking at the fear in the pale lilac eyes that mirrored his own, the half- elf, half-Uruk-hai slammed a fist into his human brother's stomach. Then he stomped out of the door.

Oni staggered to her feet, her back a torn, bloody mess from Sauron's wrath. It hadn't been pretty when the Dark Lord found out about Yugi's escape. She stalked past Malik, who rested against the wall, panting slightly. "Poor, poor pretty one," She caressed his cheek, fingernails scraping his caramel skin.

Malik growled warningly and snapped at her fingers. Oni cackled as she pulled her hand back and exited. Malik panted, catching his breath and calming himself. He closed his eyes, resting for a few moments, then suddenly dashed off with catlike grace to reach the Black Gates before they closed.

shorter than katya's, i know..gomen, gomen....so...did anyone like this?  
  
malik: snorts a better question would be, did anyone even bother to read it?  
  
-.- shut up! we have readers! all is silent except for croaking frogs   
  
malik: smirks   
  
....shut up! just shut up! stomps off, away from malik   
  
malik: smirks if there is any one out there staring at this screen, flame it! burn this story to the ground! flam-  
  
thwaks malik stupid git! no flames, please! don't listen to that baka....and...please, if anyone did read this, a review would be very much appreciated! oh, and if enough people ask for it, i will do a lemon. i'll do any combination of merik, malik, bakura, seto, and oni (yeah right, like any of you wanna see her lol). i could possibly try a threesome if enough people want it. so, if you want a lemon, cast your vote in a review! Is that enough bribery? .  
  
so....please, review?


End file.
